


Under the skirt

by Churro_Kaspbrak



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, First Time, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 08:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Churro_Kaspbrak/pseuds/Churro_Kaspbrak
Summary: The losers were hanging out at Stan’s house, his dad had just bought a new ping pong table and they were excited to use it. But Eddie made a HUGE mistake, he made a bet with Beverly.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 123





	Under the skirt

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It’s my first fic so sorry for my grammar mistakes, english is not my first language :)

The losers were hanging out at Stan’s house, his dad had just bought a new ping pong table and they were excited to use it. But Eddie made a HUGE mistake, he made a bet with Beverly. As people knew that Eddie was terribly bad at making bets (he was the worst), they knew too that Beverly was amazing at them (she was fantastic). Is like she had a sixth sense, there was this time when the school basketball team was losing for 15 points and there were only 5 minutes left. People were starting to lose hope but Beverly was convinced that they were going to win, a boy behind them stretched his hand and betted 30 bucks that she was wrong. That night Beverly invited them to some milkshakes.  
“I bet that Mike is going to win” Eddie stretched his hand towards Beverly, convinced that his more stronger and agile friend would beat Stan, don’t get him wrong, he appreciated both of is friends, but Stan was not athletic and a little bit clumsy, Bev with a smirk on her face shook hands with him, the rest of the loser watching the interaction with horror. “If I win you do anything I want, but if you win I do whatever you want”.  
“Is a deal Kaspbrak” okay, honestly Eddie was starting to get a little bit scare.  
What Eddie didn’t obviously know was that his Jewish friend was a former ping pong champion, so when Stanley started to beat Mike’s ass, he was shooked. At the end Mike was on the floor trying to catch his breath while Stanley was drinking from his orange juice with a bitchy look towards Eddie that was preparing himself mentally to whatever thing Beverly would ask him to do, his friend scared him a little bit (honestly a lot). Bev was sitting on the sofa at the side of Ben who was both watching with fear and awe the sadistic look that his girlfriend was wearing. Everyone was waiting expectantly while Eddie started to walked from one side of the room to another, his inhaler firmly in his hand. Five whole minutes passed until the red head girl stood up and clapped both of her hands excitedly making all jump and Eddie swore that this heart was up on his throat.  
“Okay, do you remember that there is a party this Saturday?” Eddie nodded shakily with the rest of the losers who were clearly curious of what Bev was going to say next“ Well my dear Eddie, I hope you haven’t chose an outfit yet, because you are going to wear this” She took something out from her purse, there was this ringing in Eddie’s ears but he could perfectly heard the laugh of his friends.

It was Saturday night and Eddie was locked inside Beverly’s bathroom.  
“C’mon you little coward, we are going to be late” he could hear Beverly’s voice through the door but he kept refusing to go out. He grabbed the edges of the sink with a tight grip, watching his reflection in the mirror. His hair was a little bit longer than usual, being a little bit under his ear, Beverly applied him a little bit of eyeshadow, eyeliner and lipstick on him. His gaze continued to go down, watching the blouse that Beverly lend him and under that, his worst nightmare, a black skirt.  
“I look hideous” Eddie kept repeating while trying to accommodate the black stockings that were making his skin itch. At least Bev let him use a pair of his own shoes.  
“Noooo, you look fantastic Eddie, believe me” Beverly tried to reassure her friend who was starting to get an asthma attack.  
“What if someone recognizes me?”  
“Eds literally almost no one notices you” Beverly grin while feeling the death glare that Eddie was sending her through the door.  
“What if Richie sees me?” With that Eddie opened the door, his eyes casted down, watching his shoes shyly.

Richie.  
Richie Tozier.  
The guy who Eddie had a crush since elementary school, and he, probably, for sure, was going to be in the party.

“Don’t mind him, probably he is going to be drunk out of his ass by the time we are going to get there.” Beverly grabbed both of his shoulders, giving him a reassuring smile. Eddie took a little bit of air and after a couple of seconds he nodded. Beverly grabbed his hand excitedly and both of the exited of the little and old apartment. They went to the parking lot were Ben’s car was already waiting for them, out of it went Bill who grabbed Eddie’s hand and opened the car for him.  
“Ladies first” he begrudgingly passed, hitting Bill in the ribs, Eddie he sat and glare to the window while he heard that laughs of his friends.  
“Seriously fuck yourself all of you” everyone erupted in another fit of laugh while Ben turn the engine of the car and drive away. Next one to pick was Stanley who watch Eddie from head to toe in a mockery way before letting a small giggle.  
“Edith, my sister is looking for a lipstick with that shade, care to tell where did you get it?” He received a sudden smack in his head while Eddie kept muttering curses under his breath, glaring to all his friends who were trying to contain the laughter. But when they arrived to the house were the party had already started, the nervousness came back.  
“Oh my god I’m going to throw up” Eddie said while watching the house in front them as it was the mouth of the wolf.  
“Please not in the car, tomorrow is our anniversary and I don’t want the constant memory of your acid fluids in my nose” Beverly told him while pulling him out from the car, the cold chilling him in parts that he never thought air would pass through them. Inside everything was as crazy as he thought, everyone was drinking their asses out, while others were making out in the couch, others were going to the bedrooms upstairs.  
“Oh my god we are barely here and I already hate it” when he watched around him, all his friends had left him already, he was alone with all this jerks. He let out a buff, and started to walked between the couples dancing, hitting a hand away when it get to near to his ass and seated unceremoniously in a couch that was mostly in the dark part of the room and surprisingly vacant, and he felt safe there. Only a few minutes passed and he was bored out of his mind, trying to keep the skirt a little bit low but failing at it.  
“Fuck them, now Bill and are probably fucking like rabbits in the backyard, Ben and Beverly the same and fucking Mike didn’t come, I told him to come and he didn’t”

He kept cursing out his friends until a certain Richie appeared in his point of view, looking like that he had only taken a couple of drinks and joking around with his friends.

Shit.

He looked hot, he always looked hot but the lights in the room reflecting against his body were making to hide Eddie’s little friend a hard task, creating a little dent in the skirt. Richie’s body had been Eddie’s weakness since he had his first wet dream, it was the only reason he got inside the soccer team even though he sucks at it, but after, in the showers, seeing Richie’s back muscles and with only a towel in his hips, it always makes Eddie practically run to his house and to touch himself until he has come three times, moaning Richie’s name continuously. Yes, he is crazy for Richie, and in love unfortunately too. The same Richie that was now watching around the room, searching for someone. Eddie casted his gaze down, trying to focus on the material of the blouse and not in the hard on that he was still carrying. A sudden weight at his side surprised him, making him to look at the person next to him waiting to see one of the losers, but being the one and only, Richie Tozier.

“Hey sweetheart, what are you doing all alone by yourself?” Richie’s gaze travels through Eddie’s entire body, making him squirm and his cheek burn, he wasn’t used to all that attention. He didn’t answer, afraid that Richie would recognize his boyish voice. “I don’t bite darling” the pet name making Eddie moan in his insides “Unless you want me to” One of Richie’s hand that were in Eddie’s knee started to creep up, rubbing up and down on his tights, making a small whine to pass through Eddie’s lips. He covered his mouth quickly but Richie slowly took it away “Yes sweetheart daddy likes it, do more sounds for daddy” Richie started to make loves bites through out all the length of Eddie’s neck making Eddie’s little whines to turn into whimpers, forgetting that they were in party with a lot of people around, but most of them were drunk so it didn’t matter really. When Richie’s hand started to crept further, fear striked Eddie.

What if when Richie discovers that Eddie is not a girl, he would throw him away like a piece of trash? 

Panic started to invade Eddie, so he made the most logic solution for him. He crept his own hand inside Richie’s jeans and grabbed a fistful of Richie’s shaft. Both of them moan at the same time.  
“Mhmm honey, why you didn’t tell me that you need me that much, huh?” The look that Richie gave him made some chills pass through his spine, he rubbed both of his legs together while moving his hand up and down, making Richie whimper.  
“Mhmmmm darling, do yo want to continue this in another place?” A whimper leave Eddie’s mouth as an answer. He didn’t realize that they moved, didn’t even remember getting out of the house until he felt his back hitting a car. “You drive me crazy honey, you don’t know how much”, both of them enter the car which had Richie’s scent all over the place making Eddie inhale deeply and moan. Richie turned on the engine, leaving the parking lot so fast that the brakes screeched. Eddie started to squirm on his seat, the hand that Richie laid in his thighs making his skin burn. Richie was not better, his dick poking outside the waistband of his boxers, his mind foggy and fulled of the sexy boy seated at his side. They arrived to the outsides of the town, when the car stopped, Eddie was prepared to jump on Richie, but Richie got out of the car hurriedly, a few seconds passed and his own door was opened, a hand closed around his wrist that pulled him gently out of the car. The cold air made him tremble but Richie hot gaze over him made him warm all over. He felt as someone punched him on the gut when he noticed the other lips getting near his own, in just a second their lips were united, but they were only stilled for a moment. It didn’t took long for them to moved their lips passionately, robbing each other’s breaths, their tongues making a special dance, like they had rehearsed it before, like they were made for each other. While doing it, their hands didn’t lose any time, exploring the other bodies, trying to memorize every single part. When they felt like there was not enough air in their lungs, they pull apart for just a few centimeters, their desire noticeable, but other thing too. Richie turned over Eddie, Eddie’s chest against the car, while his butt was in the air, Richie clearly enjoying the view.  
“Darling I can’t wait to fuck you” Eddie felt his ass cheeks been massaged through the skirt, resisting a moan but when he felt Richie’s hand going underneath it and touching the lingerie that Beverly made him wear, a wanton moan escaped his mouth, he felt dirty, and he liked it.  
“Oh baby what do I feel here” he raised the piece of cloth, and Eddie heard a long intake of breath being taken by Richie “Oh baby you are so dirty, so dirty for daddy” he started to slap Eddie’s butt making him to get out a few whimpers “Darling you look gorgeous, so gorgeous for me, for daddy” the slapping were faster “Honey tell daddy that you are only his, please do it for daddy.”  
“I’m yours daddy, only yours” Eddie felt how the lingerie went down until it reached his ankles, and something humid touch the place that no one, no one, have ever touched him, only himself, until now. Eddie almost let out a scream when he noticed that Richie was rimming him, his tongue was in his butthole, licking him like an ice cream, Richie was making some noises, like he was enjoying every single thing.  
“Mhmmm you taste so good, so good for daddy” this continue for a few minutes, Eddie felt his legs wobbly that he was sure if it wasn’t for Richie’s grip on him, he would have been in the floor a long time ago.  
When he felt, Richie’s tongue leaving him, he made a sound of protest until he felt another thing pressed in the entry of his asshole, a bigger and a hotter thing.  
“I need to know something darling” he started to move his tip along Eddie’s arse, making he moan “Are you a virgin?” another moan was heard “has someone else touch here?” he rubbed his tip harder,”has anyone else fuck you?”, he kept teasing Eddie to a point that the shorter one was on the verge of crying.  
Eddie presented his ass desperately “No, daddy, you are the only one”, if someone have told Eddie that he was going to be in that position before, he would have laughed in their face, but now, he loved everything.  
Richie let out a possessive growl while he massaged his lower back “I need you to have patience for me love, I need to prepare you first love, don’t wanna hurt this little and cute ass” Eddie let out a desperate whine, “I know darling but I need to know that you are prepared for me”. Richie spitted on his hand, with his index finger he rubbed first and slowly he entered it, hearing Eddie’s little sounds of pleasure.  
“More daddy please” Eddie cried while moving, penetrating himself on Richie’s finger, searching for his prostate. Richie entered a second and later a third finger and started to pumped them hardly, making Eddie’s breath to get out laboriously, and when he finally hit Eddie’s prostate, his dick jump when he heard Eddie’s wail. “I can’t wait more, please I need your dick, fuck me daddy please” Eddie started to beg repeatedly asking for his dick, asking to be fucked by his daddy. Richie took out his fingers and grabbed his shaft, guiding it to Eddie’s hole, when the head passed the ring, Richie bite Eddie’s shoulder hard while Eddie let a high whine out, Richie slowly continued, his shaft making itself space trough the tight space.  
“You are doing it so good love, so so good” Richie kept repeating to Eddie’s ear, kissing his nape, and massaging every patch of skin available. When he bottomed out, both of them were dripping with sweat, their breaths were harsh, and Eddie turned his head to connect their lips, kissing slowly, showing more than desire.  
“Are you ready baby?” Eddie wiggled ass making Richie moan.  
“Please do it daddy, please” Richie took slowly out his length, when only Richie’s tip was inside, he bottomed again and in a deep thrust he touched Eddie’s prostate, making him let out a scream full of pleasure and Richie grabbed with both hands his hips, his grip leaving bruises that tomorrow morning would make Eddie remember all the sinful thing that he did.  
“Harder daddy, harder”  
Thrusting harder and faster, with every thrust a grunt leaving Richie’s mouth, in the silence of the night their moans, whimpers and the clapped of their skins could be heard clearly. Eddie with every thrust was seeing stars, he felt like he was touching the sky, being in a wonderful state of mind, in a state of complete euphoria.  
The ecstasy making his legs open wider, wanting Richie very deep in him, waning his come on his womb, wanting all of him.  
After minutes of teasing, of love making, of repeatedly bumping Eddie’s prostate, of Eddie’s “ah, ah, ah” ,they were almost ready to come.  
“Please baby, como for me baby, do it for daddy” Eddie completely stilled, his eyes shutting completely, and a scream higher than the others that he got out, came out, full of satisfaction, and his semen stained the metal of the car and part of the skirt. He slumped completely over the car, trying to recover his breath while Richie, feeling the tightness around his shaft, an explosion of color came to his vision, a deep growl leaving his mouth, his come staining the tight channel of Eddie’s hole, marking him as his. Both of them took ragged breaths, the cold wind drying their sweat, and they were completely worn out, completely sedated, but happy as they had never been before.  
“So” Eddie coughed a little bit, feeling the embarrassment invade his body “You have realized that I’m not a girl”, he turned his head confused, Richie’s laugh taking him by surprise.  
“I’m not stupid Eddie Kaspbrak, I know you were not a girl since the beginning” Eddie felt that hands of the other rubbing his arms and back, he stille when he heard his name.  
“Y-you know my name”  
Richie buffed offended “ Of course I know it, how I wouldn’t know he name of the prettiest human being my eyes has seen” he was kissing is shoulders slowly, “Of the boy that I have want all my life”, some tears were threatening to leave Eddie’s eyes.  
“My love” Richie turned him around, caressing his cheek, looking him as he was the most beautiful thing, “I know every centimeter of you, of your cute little face” his hands got lower “How I would not recognize this cute ass” Eddie’s breath went ragged again when he felt Richie’s hand on his buttcheeks “You know how hard is watching you in the showers after practice, how hard is to hide the moans while I touch myself in the shower thinking about you” he bite his neck “You know?”  
Eddie grabbed his face with both of his hands, locking their gazes in a meaningful moment “You r-really like me?” He was completely shocked.  
Richie gave him a smile that took his breath away “No, Eddie” he continued watching him, “ I love you”.  
Now the tears were streaming down Eddie’s cheeks, “I love you too Richie”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, if you want me to continue please leave a kudo and a comment!
> 
> Love, Churro.


End file.
